villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Captain Onishima
Captain Onishima is the main antagonist in Jet Set Radio (Jet Grind Radio in North America). He serves as Tokyo-To's Chief of Police, doing whatever it takes to stop the GGs from spray painting throughout Tokyo-to, regardless of extensive property damage, no matter what it takes and without ever trying to arrest them. He would be later surpassed by a much bigger bad, Gouji Rokkaku, later in the game and is never seen ever since. Biography ''Jet Set Radio'' Not much is known about Captain Onishima, besides that he was the chief of police in Tokyo-to, even harboring extreme hatred to the GGs. Throughout the game within Tokyo-to, he does whatever it takes to stop the GGs from spraying graffiti, even going as far as to deploy military forces in order to take them out, rather than by simply arresting them when all else fails. When Gouji Rokkaku soon took over, Onishima was never seen later on, as well as Tokyo-to's police force. It was mentioned by Professor K that he and the Tokyo-to police force were scared of the Golden Rhinos and were unable to take them on. After Onishima's unknown fate, he was later replaced by Captain Hayashi in Jet Set Radio Future. ''SEGA Heroes'' Captain Onishima appears as one of the four currently playable Jet Set Radio characters in SEGA Heroes. Appearance Onishima is shown to be a middle-aged man, wearing a beige detective coat over a white shirt with a crumpled red tie (or blue tie from other images). His pants are brown and he typically carries an oversized revolver, which parodies - as does the whole character - Clint Eastwood's character Harry 'Dirty Harry' Callahan, from the eponymous film series. Like the rest of him, Onishima's hair looks unkempt and greasy. Ironically, his hairstyle is usually associated with delinquents in Japan. Personality Captain Onishima, despite being the chief of police, is described to be a loose cannon, who seem to take drastic measures in stopping the GGs whenever he spots them or is heard via police scanner after certain amounts of tags were sprayed. He first calls in the police to apprehend them, but when things failed, he takes extreme measures by deploying the military in taking them down, regardless of property damages, even if it meant deliberately killing the skaters. Overall, Onishima is a seriously unhinged, reckless, ill-tempered and completely deluded officer. Powers And Abilities While mostly non-action, he possesses a revolver and doesn't miss a shot if given a chance, making him quite a dangerous officer to encounter. The only setback is that he cannot reach through high places, which puts him at a disadvantage. Gallery C-Onishima.png Trivia *It was rumored that Captain Onishima was killed by the Golden Rhinoes as he never appeared later in the game, though it is entirely unknown as Onishima's fate is left completely ambiguous. Category:Male Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Delusional Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Mentally Ill Category:Arrogant Category:Homicidal Category:Elderly Category:Inconclusive Category:Vandals Category:Paranoid Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Control Freaks Category:Murderer Category:Enforcer Category:Crossover Villains Category:Fighters Category:Sophisticated